Hurricane
by DetrimentalHabitsPt4
Summary: Once, joint captains Makoto and Seijuurou had prided themselves on having never lost a comrade. Eight years later, too much has changed to ever look back, but that won't stop the past from coming back to haunt them. Seijuurou can't tell if it's guilt making him see things that aren't there after so many years of fighting it, but he isn't going to make the same mistakes twice.


**_So this story is now my baby~ Eight written pages for the damn prologue alone, that's certainly a new personal record. This is hopefully going to be a lengthy, ongoing project, so fingers crossed for my inspiration to keep on singing! _**

**_As far as business goes, here it is: pairings will eventually be featured (MakoHaru, Reigisa, SeiGou, and two OC/OC pairings) and I do have OCs in this story, but that's mostly to have more characters present to make a solid group. They're also there for the bad guys. Everything should be balanced, but I'm biased, so just let me know if I'm overstepping any boundaries._**

* * *

**_Prologue: On Our Way_**

He may have thought that he knew what was coming now that he'd been authorized, but even eight full years of preparation and advanced training had not led him to expect _this_, per se. Sure, the pamphlets had full-color pictures and guest speakers and recruitment officers had been parading through his classes for as long as he could remember, but...it's extremely different in person. In hindsight, he really should've suspected such, but he's young and his training has been very military-specific. Had he been approaching this situation from the perspective of a captain prepping his team for, let's say, an infiltration exercise, he probably could've anticipated this, but again, he's just a kid. Sometimes he forgets to always stay on top of things, so that's **Rule #1:** If you _are_ a captain, then you've always got to _think_ like a captain.

Fourteen years and Seijuurou Mikoshiba still has a lot to learn about doing just that.

* * *

He has never seen such an enormous building in his entire life. Granted, he's only thirteen, but he's been working towards this day ever since his siblings were born. In all his training for how to safely lead a team and take care of his comrades, he'd never thought to look into any self-prep for a situation even close to this one. Still, he's more than ready. Even if this turns out to be nothing like he expects, he still has various reasons for pursuing his training. Most of those reasons are waiting back at home right now, safe and probably already writing letters, but one of them is standing right here next to him with such a bored expression on his face that it almost makes him laugh. **Rule #2:** Fight with an appropriate cause in mind.

Makoto Tachibana will always have a cause to keep fighting.

* * *

Standing beside his childhood friend, he comes immediately to three conclusions: this place is too big, there are too many people here, and this whole thing is starting to feel like it just might be too much effort. It's been quite a bit of effort for all twelve years of his life, most of it all culminating together in the last half of it, but actually being here is causing him to have some doubts. Initially, it had been hard enough to be average among his less-coordinated peers as it was, and the tougher the maneuvers got, the tougher it was to seem ordinary. However, that doesn't matter now. Despite everything, he has a promise to uphold and a best friend to look after, which just happens to cue **Rule #3:** Put the wants of yourself behind the needs of others.

Haruka Nanase wants to be free, but that needs to wait.

* * *

He has literally fought the whole way to get here, from the storm-tossed waves in the harbor near his home to the big-ass door of this oversized facility. He'd trained with wooden darts and popguns before he was old enough to be selected, and by then he was already skilled enough to hit the bulls-eye ten times while taking evasive action and once more for good measure. The instructors had figured him too reckless to be solely captain material, but his stealth and offensive skills were off the charts, so here he is. The haircut is out of protocol, but he's got sharp teeth for a twelve year old and he seems more than ready to go down fighting even though he just got here seven minutes ago. **Rule #4:** If you bust your ass hard enough, something has got to give.

Rin Matsuoka is not about to be the one giving anytime soon.

* * *

With his priorities being a little skewed, the first thing he happens to notice is that the floors are so shiny that he can see his face reflected in them if he stares hard enough. That revelation alone is more than enough to excite his cheerful little soul and send his small form careening through the crowd of boys on breathless wings of honest giddiness. A couple of the others pick up on his antics, dropping their bags and traipsing after him, laughing all the while. He smiles, understanding that this may be his last true moment of freedom; that these flighted steps may be his last ones taken in innocence, but he's more than ready to take up that challenge. He's a firm believer in **Rule #5:** Believe in a cause, believe in a truth, believe in each other, and believe in yourself.

Nagisa Hazuki has got this whole faith thing down pretty good.

* * *

His jacket is two sizes too big and his pack must weigh more than he does, but right now, he really doesn't care. The scuff marks on his knees and the numerous band-aids scattered along his body betray his carelessly clumsy nature, but his face is earnest and a locket thumps against his chest in time with his heartbeat as he shucks off his bag and runs behind another boy, laughing and darting through another pair of recruits as they watch in blended amusement and befuddlement. It's been a long time coming and now that he's finally here after twelve years of hard work, he's going to make the very best of it. He's got a lot to go for, a girl back home, a dear little sister and a terrific mother, not to mention just living life to live it, being thrilled with existing among others with pure, beating hearts and honest souls and that's **Rule #6:** Find a respectable creed and stick to it.

Touya Zakimari has always been known to stick with the things that he cares about.

* * *

When the other two boys run by, he can't help but drop his things and take off after them. He's much taller, his longer legs able to cover more ground, but he paces himself, eager to stick with these newfound kindred spirits. He traces training maneuvers in their movements, little two-steps and ball-changes that betray the nature of their preparation. He's got quite a bit under his belt as well for a thirteen year old, lots of extra time spent on firing ranges and pushing himself through harrowing obstacle courses just to get him far enough to be noticed. He's a fighter, lean muscle packed into prematurely adolescent limbs with a mean right hook and an impeccable sense of aim. He's worked his ass off to get here, among others, and there's **Rule #7:** Rise to the challenge and kick the fucking shit of it.

And Keiji Yusokabe is a damn good kicker.

* * *

Analyzing the whole scene shows a distinct sense of freedom, one only reflected by the nature and pack mentality of preteen boys when placed in large groups. The various talents and specializations are apparent as he looks out across the crowd, spotting an older redhead with obvious captain training even as a group of stealth trainees dart across his line of sight. He's honestly excited, tucked into his olive green coat and peering out at this new world from behind his brown bangs, and he's been studying and working towards this purpose for more than half of his thirteen years. He doesn't know how he beat out some of those other kids, but all of that specialization must have paid off. He's thankful for **Rule #8:** Keep track of the technical things and never let a logistical error come back to bite you in the ass.

Motonari Masuko has always been pretty good about technicalities.

* * *

Eight boys find themselves together in their team dormitory, double sets of bunk beds flanking the entrances to the dual, separate captain's quarters. A little blond boy has already seized the designation list from their escort and is reading the names off out loud with poorly disguised excitement.

"Hey, hey guys! Okay, which one of you is Seijuurou? Wow, you're old!"

The tall, red-haired boy shifts uncomfortably at the sudden introduction – he's fourteen, he's not old – before shaking it off and coming forward with a confident smile.

"Hey there! What's up guys?"

He gets a few enthusiastic responses, although the one dark-haired boy seems a little more focused on the blue carpet than on the actual human beings in the room, but what the hey. At least they're talking to him. That's more of a start than anything.

The blond kid – he introduces himself as Nagisa – points at Seijuurou and then at another boy with kind green eyes before speaking again.

"You guys are the captains!" Nagisa cheers, and though Seijuurou had expected such, the other boy clearly had not. His eyes grow wide and he nudges his strange, dark-haired friend, his expression disbelieving.

"M-Me?" he squeaks, voice gentle and uncharacteristic to his larger size.

"You're Makoto Tachibana, right?" the blond chirps and the other nods, still uncertain. "Yup! Says so right here~ and your vice-captain is Haruka!"

The strange kid looks up at long last, blue eyes vaguely curious but still remote. He shares a look with Makoto before returning to his previous task of burning up the carpet with his half-lidded, unwavering stare.

"What about me?" Seijuurou inquires, observing the remaining boys as they laugh together at something the tallest one said, three brunets of varying shapes and sizes and a bright-eyed redhead with a sharp-toothed grin. Nagisa glances at them before referring to the list, his brow furrowing in concentration.

"...Matsuoka. Rin-Rin Matsuoka?"

The redhead sputters, face flushing dramatically, stomping forward and snatching the list out of Nagisa's hand. He mutters furiously to himself as he feverishly scans the list, an eyebrow twitching and his mouth twisting up into a snarl when he finds his name.

"_Rin!_ It's just _Rin_, can't you _read?!_" he seethes, shoving the paper into Nagisa's face. "Just Rin!"

The blond has the decency to look somewhat abashed, although he smiles brightly after only a moment of being vaguely contrite.

"I'm sorry! It kind of looks like that is all~"

Rin just makes a pained noise, his expression almost agonized as he shakes his head and sighs heavily and it's actually kind of funny because he's obviously been through this before. The expression is soon replaced with a different one, however, when Rin turns to peer at Seijuurou with poorly disguised curiosity. The kid doesn't seem all that bad, really, just a little tired of the same old mistakes and more than ready to face the challenges that will soon be presented to them. It's a little reckless, he supposes, but Seijuurou finds that he doesn't mind. They've got time for that later.

The older boy grins, moving forward and extending a hand in greeting.

"So, you're my vice-captain, huh? Nice to meet you!"

Rin gives him an appraising look for a split-second before his expression brightens with a brilliant smile of his own, baby sharp teeth showing as he takes Seijuurou's hand.

"I guess so!" laughter echoes in his voice as he forces a mock-serious expression. "But don't take my skills for granted! I didn't make it all the way here just to have someone else knock me around!"

Despite the intended levity of, there's a bold truth behind his words, and Seijuurou decides in that moment to clear things up right away. He reaches out and rests his free hand on Rin's smaller shoulder, looking the younger boy dead in the eyes, vibrant gold into wine crimson.

"It shouldn't be that way," he verifies, expression solemn. "My training was better than that. I'm sure that _you're_ better than that. But - "

"If it ends up being that way," Rin continues, following the captain's line of thought.

"Don't hesitate to take me out." Seijuurou finishes. He's glaring, authority rolling off of him in waves, and the whole room falls silent as all the attention is drawn towards the two redheads. "The last thing I want is to be like one of _them_. Listen to me, Matsuoka. If I turn out like that...I want you to kill me."

It's a heavy-handed statement and the following silence is almost oppressive, but Rin seems to understand his intentions, nodding slowly and narrowing his eyes slightly.

"I understand. And," he adds, gesturing to himself with his free hand without breaking eye contact, "I expect you to be able to do the same thing to me if I lose it. You got that, _captain_?"

It's a challenge. Seijuurou can see in those burning eyes that it's a challenge and he knows now that this kid is strong, that he knows what he's capable of, both the good and the bad. He can see the pure power of his virtue, the lurking potential of his evil, the fire inside of him – as wise as it is ignorant, innocent as it is world-weary, romantic as it is cynical – that can't be put out. And that's dangerous, because this kid had charisma, but he's also unstable deep down, and now it's suddenly up to him and these six other boys to take care of that.

So really, Rin is not only asking Seijuurou to kill him if need be, he's also warning him that it might not be easy. That they might be friends by then. That Rin may have gotten under his skin by that point and killing him will be like ripping it off. He realizes that it might be like that for everyone – that being a team and being so close might be their greatest asset but it might also someday be their greatest downfall. Who knows? But Seijuurou is a captain now, and regardless of what pain the future may present. He's got a decision to make.

"I promise, Rin."

There's a beat of silence as Rin studies him briefly, his expression unreadable, but then the younger boy breaks out into a sudden smile and lets out a delighted little laugh.

"Well then! I wanna meet everybody! Hazuki, gimme that list!"

And Rin pulls away, twisting and laughing with the other boys, slipping right into the group like he was born to be there and Seijuurou just lets himself hang back for a second and observe. This bunch is a diverse one for sure, from the oddball Haruka to the too-cheerful Touya and Nagisa to the sweetheart who's supposed to be the other captain. Keiji and Rin seem to be hitting it off with their matching go-getter attitudes and even the quieter boy, Motonari, has found his way into the circle, laughing alongside them. To be honest, Seijuurou really, really doesn't quite know what to make of it all. Which ones will stick with it? Which ones will crack under the pressure? Which ones – and he finds his gaze inexplicably drawn back to Rin at this – will change so completely that they lose their way entirely? If it comes to that, could he really kill any of them?

**Rule #9** is to never make promises that you can't keep. He really hopes that he hasn't broken that one already.

* * *

Dinner is a comical affair, with Nagisa keeping the lot of them in stitches and even making Keiji snort his drink through his nose. It's more than enough to absolutely crack the rest of them up despite the older boy's embarrassed exclamations against it, although his clumsy attempts at excusing his actions only result in him knocking the drink over entirely and setting the others to dissolve even further into the throes of laughter.

Uniform distribution proves to be about the same, with Makoto's not being big enough and Motonari's completely swamping his slighter frame. (Upon trading, they discover that there must've been an error in the allocation, because Motonari's suit fits Makoto just fine and vice-versa.) Rin takes to the mixed spandex material like he's been living in it all his life, Nagisa gets _way_ too excited about the fact that they can customize according to their interests, and Haruka surprises and almost traumatizes all of them by immediately stripping only to reveal that he's been wearing swim trunks underneath his clothes the whole time. _Damn_, that kid is weird.

Someone starts a "snowball" fight in their dorm room with balled-up socks, and everybody figures out the hard way that Keiji has wicked aim, Nagisa is a sneaky little bastard, and Makoto is most definitely captain material. Touya ends up flattening Haruka when he trips over someone's not-so-strategically placed bag, and Rin and Motonari somehow wind up in a tangled heap after attempting a corkscrew maneuver while standing right next to each other. All of their bodies literally ache with laughter and by the end of it the sock-pelting is forgotten as they all flop down to try and catch their breath.

Seijuurou is half-asleep when he hears the sniffling coming from the bunk beneath him, and despite the addled state of his brain, he rolls over to check anyway.

In the dim lighting of their separate dorm, he can see Rin curled up on his side, slinging to a small, stuffed shark and trying very hard to conceal his muffled sobs. Honestly, he'd been expecting this – first-night problems, missing families and homes, sudden changes of heart – but for some reason, he hadn't anticipated that Rin would be one of those kids. Looking at him now, though, he can definitely feel the emotional stress practically rolling off of him in waves.

"Rin," he hisses, and the younger boy startles, twisting under the sheets to gaze up at him with glittering, glazed eyes.

"Y-yeah?" he hiccups, sounding almost as miserable as he seems to feel. "Am I bothering you?"

"No..." as his eyes adjust, he can see his vice-captain clearer now, his smaller form wrapped up in blankets and his red hair tangled up behind his head. He seems scared and sad, and Seijuurou's heart goes out to him. It's always hard on the first night.

Sighing, the older boy slides off of his top bunk and drops down next to Rin, lingering uncertainly by the edge of his bed. He offers the younger a faint smile, and although Rin sniffles a bit in response, he also scoots over a bit to give Seijuurou some room beside him.

His captain plops down, feigning assurance in place of awkwardness as he reaches out and carefully brushes against Rin's hair in an attempt to be calming. He half-expects to lose a finger over it, but instead his vice-captain leans into the cautious touch, not making eye contact but certainly not retreating.

And that's how Seijuurou finds himself literally holding his teammate and stroking his hair as Rin cries, sporadically shushing him and trying to be comforting despite the situation. He can hear movement in the other rooms too, Makoto's gentle voice speaking softly in his quarters and Keiji cracking a weak joke to try and soothe a faintly whimpering Nagisa in the main dorm.

It was strange, really, how these new circumstances could bring them all together like this, a bunch of pre-teen boys from all different directives and walks of life – but then again, maybe it wasn't. They were a team now, joint-captains and vice-captains and all humans alike. They had their training and their reasons, their priorities and their battles, their faith, creeds, challenges, technicalities, and promises. That's right, they'd all muse to themselves, comforting each other and doing their best to keep it together on their own, and that's **Rule #10:** Your team is your family; take care of one another.

The next morning they circle up in the main room, all cried out and ready to start their new lives, to work together. To be a family. To be a team.

"We can do this, guys. I trust you, and from now on we're a team." Makoto says confidently, his voice stronger and more assertive than the others have ever heard previously. He nudges Haruka before smiling shyly at the other boys and adding "Forever."

Nagisa cheers in child-like affirmation, his three brunet bunkmates following his lead with no hesitation. Rin throws a hand forward in invitation and everybody stacks their own on top, grinning with enthusiasm and the sudden understanding that this is what they're in for now and that it isn't really all that bad.

"So, a team then?" he asks happily, pink-crimson eyes scanning the group before meeting Seijuurou's. The captain grins and nods, squeezing Rin's hand where it hovers beneath his own.

"Forever," he echoes, and he sees Makoto smile out of the corner of his eye. He can do this. _They_ can do this. It's cheesy, sure, and it's idealistic and cinematic, but why not try? Why not keep their promises? Why not be a family?

More than ten years for each of them and they all still have a lot to learn, but it's always easier to do that with a team. And that's what they're going to be.

A team.


End file.
